1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar generator unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Known from the product catalog at http://www.solarsystems.com.au is a solar generator unit with dual axis tracking. In this system, the mirror array is arranged on a mast. From EP 2 180 524 A2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,188,415, is known another arrangement of a solar cell array consisting of flat modules. The individual modules have a plurality of individual solar cells, wherein the light is concentrated by means of imaging optics onto the solar cells arranged beneath the optics.
In addition, another solar generator unit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,195. In this design, the light converter is connected to the base or ground in a fixed manner by a holding fixture. The sunlight is directed to the light converter by means of rotating reflector segments.